Prayers Version 2
by katie1999
Summary: When Zorro is badly injured, those around him pray for his life. This story comes in 2 versions, one good one bad. Chapter 1 is the same one as in version 1. This is the good one.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _I wrote this story in two versions-one good, one bad. If you don't like bad endings, don't read Version 1. The first chapter will be the same for both stories, only the second chapter will differ._

__Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.__

**Prayers**

**Chapter 1**

In the cave Felipe leaped to his feet when he saw Zorro slumped over Toronado's neck. Before he could fall to the ground Felipe caught him in his arms, but he couldn't hold the heavy body. Slowly he lowered him to the cold ground and under his hands the body became slippery from the blood in his hands.

Working swiftly he removed the shirt to look for the wound in the chest from the bullet that had hit him in the back to leave it again at the front. With bandages that were always ready he tried to still the bleeding as good as he could. The whole time Zorro had been unconscious and he knew it was bad and more than he could handle on his own. Diego had to be removed from the icy floor and put into his bed and Dr. Hernandez would be needed as well.

Felipe opened the secret passage and ran to Alejandro's bedroom. It took him a moment to shake him awake.

"Felipe, what is it?" Alejandro looked surprised at Felipe who was gesturing to come with him urgently. Hastily Alejandro put on some trousers and shoes before he followed Felipe who hurried ahead into the library. Felipe left him no time to ask questions about the opening behind the fireplace and urged him to follow him. A moment later Alejandro found himself in a cave he had had no knowledge of before and that was fully equipped with all kind things whose purpose luded him. His attention was soon drawn to the man lying on the floor of the cave. Zorro was still wearing his mask, but his shirt had been removed and the bandages on his chest were turning red again.

"Zorro, what is he doing here and what is this place? Felipe, tell me what is going on?"

Felipe checked on Diego who had not moved while he had been away. That the bleeding had not stopped despite of his efforts worried him deeply. He motioned Alejandro to help him move Zorro. Using a blanket as a makeshift stretcher they carried Diego under Felipe's instruction to Diego's room and put him on his bed.

Only when he was safely in bed did he take the time to look at his grandfather. Instead of answering Alejandro's confused questions he shoved the Zorro's mask away to reveal Diego's face to his father.

"Diego?" Alejandro sat down in shock on the bed with his unconscious son. Felipe put a compassionate hand on his shoulder and signed him that he was going to get the doctor. Too numb from the sudden revelation Alejandro only nodded and looked at his son.

"Diego, why didn't you tell me?" he whispered only taking his son's hand unaware of Felipe's leaving. "Diego, don't die on me, please."

On Toronado's back who was still saddled Felipe reached Dr. Hernandez House in a short time. The doctor who was used to be called in the middle of the night answered quickly to the knocking on his door fully dressed and his bag in his hand. When he saw recognized the young man and the horse he was riding his face turned to concern. This was the call he had always been dreading since Zorro had appeared in the pueblo and the way Felipe was looking at him meant nothing good.

"Zorro?" Dr. Hernandez asked. Felipe nodded.

"Where? At the de la Vega hacienda?" Another nod. "I'll hurry." The doctor wanted to round his house for the stables, but Felipe motioned him to mount behind on Toronado while he climbed into the saddle. Toronado would accept another person on his back he he was accompanied by either Zorro or Felipe. In no time they were on their way to the hacienda again.

As soon as he entered the room, Dr Hernandez set on his task to save the man who had done so much for this pueblo. Somehow it wasn't a surprise to see Diego de la Vega lying there unconsciously, his life slowly dripping away with every bit of blood he was losing.

Alejandro simply sat there on a chair in the corner of the room giving the doctor space to take care of his son. He remembered the many times he had voiced his disappointment in Diego humiliating him in front of others. Only to find out now that he had been wrong the whole time. He wanted to shake his son in anger about his deceit and tell him at the same time how sorry he was. But there was nothing he could do to get through to him to make him hear his words.

"How is he?" Alejandro asked with a cracked voice.

"Diego has lost a lot of blood, his condition is very grave," Hernandez said in a severe voice.

Felipe had already left again. There was one more thing he needed to do tonight before he brought back Toronado to the cave. He had to inform Victoria.

Z Z Z

Victoria didn't know what to expect when she heard the knocking at the tavern door. A late traveler maybe who was looking for a room, the alcalde with his soldiers trying to find Zorro or maybe Zorro who needed her help.

After hastily putting on some clothes she slightly opened the door. After a moment she made out the shape of her nightly visitor.

"Felipe? What do you want here at this hour? Shouldn't you be asleep already? Is something wrong?"

Felipe made a 'Z' with his hand and indicated her to come with him. Victoria turned white when she realized what it meant. Zorro needed her now and he was in no position to come by himself. She grabbed a shawl from a racket near the door and followed Felipe outside. As with the doctor Felipe took her up on Toronado to take her to the hacienda.

Felipe left Victoria at the front door while he rode around the hacienda to the hidden entrance of the cave.

When he emerged from the cave again he found Victoria standing in the parlor waiting for someone to lead her to Zorro.

Surprised she saw him come out of the library when she hadn't seen him entered the house at all.

"Felipe, where is Zorro? Tell me what is going on?"

Felipe signed her to follow him leading her to Diego's room.

"Where are we going, Felipe? This is Diego's room! Is something wrong with him? I thought this was about Zorro?"

The door to the room was standing half open and Felipe pushed it open to reveal the view on the bed. Dr. Hernandez had just finished his ministrations and drew a sheet over Diego's chest.

"I've done my best, Don Alejandro, but I don't think it will be enough. Diego has lost a lot of blood and it will be a wonder if he lasts more than a day."

With horror Victoria listened to his words. "Diego? He is dying? But why? How?"

Alejandro came a little out of his stupor to rise from his chair and answer her. "Diego was shot by a bullet tonight. I hardly know anything more than you do. But since you and Diego or rather you and Zorro were so close, we thought it would be appropriate to inform you before.. before.." His voice broke.

"Are you saying that Diego is Zorro and that he is dying?" "When she looked around and only got a nod from Felipe and Alejandro she covered her mouth with her hands and began to cry.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Questioning she looked at Dr. Hernandez.

Sadly he looked at her. "I've done everything I could. All we can do now is to pray."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _I wrote this story in two versions-one good, one bad. If you don't like bad endings, don't read Version 1. The first chapter will be the same for both stories, only the second chapter will differ._

**Chapter 2 – Version 2**

In the silent hours of the night that followed the dreadful news those who loved Diego the most began to pray hoping for him to survive.

"Dear god, please let him live," Alejandro silently prayed, "he is my only son, I love him, but I never told him. He saved my life again and again and all he got from me was my disappointment and humiliation. He is a good man, more than I ever expected. Don't let everything he ever did be in vain and give him the chance of the happiness he deserves."

Victoria took hold of Diego's hand and looked into his quiet face. Now that she looked more closely than she had the years before she could easily image the upper part of face covered with a black cloth showing the distinct features of Zorro.

"Diego, why didn't you ever tell me?" she whispered. "Why couldn't you believe me that I would love you without a mask?"

"Please, Diego, you must live, there is still so much ahead of us. We wanted to marry and have children. Please, Madre de Dios, let him survive. He did so much for me and everyone else in the pueblo and never got anything in return. Don't let him die like this without knowledge how much he is loved and respected by all those who care for him."

In the cave Felipe sat down at Diego's desk to pray for Diego.

"Please dear god, let him survive. He took me in when I had nothing, he was a father to me when I lost mine. He was there when I needed him, he believed in me when I didn't. Please, let him make it through the night."

At the garrison Mendoza lay sleepless in his bed, praying for the survival of his best friend.

"Madre de Dios, don't let Zorro die tonight. It didn't mean to shoot him, the shot just went the wrong direction when we encountered Zorro on patrol tonight. Zorro is my friend and he saved my life several times. Please don't let me be the one who is responsible for his death. I don't want anything in return, just let him live."

Z Z Z

"No!" Horrified Felipe woke up from his dream. He must have fallen asleep while he was praying for Diego's recovery. It had been a nightmare. He had dreamed Diego would die and how much he would be missed by all around turning their lives to the worse.

Diego mustn't die, there had to be something to save his life. Felipe remembered his prayer again. He had prayed for Diego to survive who was the father of his heart, though he they weren't related by blood. By blood...

The word started to trigger some memories, some discussions he had with Diego before in this cave. Pacing up and down, a habit he had taken over from Diego, he tried to recall it. Then suddenly he knew what it had been about.

Diego had told him about some experiences a French doctor had made during the Napoleonic wars to save soldiers who had lost a lot of of blood. He had tried to replace the lost blood with those of others and had been successful when the one whose blood was taken from and the receiver had been blood relations. That meant he couldn't give his blood to save Diego, but maybe Alejandro could.

Looking through Diego's medical books he soon found the one Diego had spoken of. In the book he found a detailed description of the procedure that might be the means to save the life of his father.

With the book in his hands he left the cave in search of Dr. Hernandez who had chosen to remain at the hacienda though he knew there was nothing left to be done.

It took him some minutes to explain the issue to the doctor who began to read the pages Felipe pointed at. After he had finished he nodded thoughtfully. "You're right Felipe, it's worth a try."

Rising from his chair Dr. Hernandez went to Diego's room where Alejandro and Victoria were sitting by his bed each contemplating about Diego's possible death praying silently for his survival. Alejandro looked up when he saw the two of them enter the room. "Any changes?" Alejandro shook his head in reply.

"This young man here has brought me this medical book from Diego's library and there is method described that may save Diego." Alejandro wanted to say something but the doctor wasn't finished.

"Before you say anything I must warn you. This method is very new and it may cost not only Diego's but your life too."

"Is there anything else you can do to save him?"

"No." The doctor shook his head.

"Then tell me what it is. I'll do anything to save my son's life even for the price of my own."

Having the full attention of all present in the room the doctor explained the method of transferring blood from one person to another to replace some of the lost blood. "In the medical book the man explains that it works best between members of the same family. That means in this case your blood is needed, Don Alejandro."

"Take as much blood as you need to save my son, Doctor." A glimmer of hope had returned to Alejandro's eyes.

"I haven't tried this before, but the pictures and explanations are detailed enough for me to follow the instructions. The doctor wasn't sure how much blood could safely be taken without killing the donor in the process, so I will keep a safety margin."

With Alejandro's agreement he began with the procedure the draw blood from Alejandro into a syringe that he transferred to Diego afterwards. He repeated the process a few times until he feared for Alejandro's health who urged him to continue, determined to save his only son.

Victoria had left the room with Felipe before the doctor began with his treatment and he let her to a guest room to lie down for some time. Though she felt unable to sleep the exhaustion made her drift away into a light slumber.

Felipe sat down in a chair in the library to wait for news. Probably because he had slept earlier when he had dreamed his terrible nightmare he stayed awake, all his hopes concentrated on the efforts of Dr. Hernandez and Alejandro to save Diego's life.

The doctor joined him soon to retake his former seat. "We will soon see the effect this new method has. If it worked, Diego's condition should improve in the next hours and if it didn't he will die. You've done enough tonight, more than anyone could expect from a young man of your age, but Diego was probably a good example and he raised you well. You can be proud of yourself, Felipe and now you should go to bed and rest. I'll inform you if there are any changes."

Felipe smiled at the doctor's praise and after the doctor insured him again he would be informed instantly, he followed his advice to catch some sleep.

Two days later it was sure that Diego would survive his injury. He had had woken up for a short time and smiled happily at Victoria who had been holding his hand only to fall asleep again, his even breathing indicating he was recovering.

It was Victoria who faced the alcalde when he entered the hacienda later that day. Alejandro was weak from the loss of blood that had been transferred to his son and was sleeping only to be disturbed in an emergency.

"What do you want alcalde?" Victoria glared angrily at the man who was able to tear apart the hope she had regained when Diego had woken up again. Had Diego only survived his injury to be arrested and executed by this man? Like a lioness protecting her young she was willing to do anything to save the man she loved.

"Have you come to arrest Diego? He is in no condition to be removed from here, so you'd better leave instantly."

"I can reassure you, Senorita, I didn't come to cause you or anyone in this house any harm." De Soto said. "You will be surprised, Senorita, but when the padre asked the parish during the mass to pray for Diego, I was among those who wished for him to survive."

"You want me to believe that alcalde? After all the years you have been hunting Zorro and when you finally discovered his identity you have a change of heart? Or do you only want him to recover enough that he can hang on your gallows?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, but maybe this may persuade you more than any words." De Soto reached in his pocket and retrieved a folded piece of paper that he handed her.

"What's that?" Victoria asked suspiciously.

"It's a pardon for Zorro, I would have given it Diego personally if he had recovered enough, but unfortunately I can't wait for him to get better. I think you'll keep it safe for him until he is able to take it."

"A pardon? Why now? What has you changed your mind?" Slowly she unfolded the paper and began to read confirming that it was indeed a pardon. Incredulously she looked at de Soto.

"While Diego was fighting for his life, I received a letter from a friend from Madrid. Lately the letters from Madrid became fewer and fewer and he was one of the last friends to write me at all and he took the time to explain it to me. The adventures of Zorro have reached Madrid and fueled by tales of his heroic deeds, Zorro has become a legend in Madrid shifting the opinion of him in his favor. Some of my friends have abandoned me because of my declared goal to bring Zorro down. They want to keep their legend, the savior if the people." De Soto made a pause before he continued. "Has Diego ever told you we played on a theater group together?" Victoria shook her head, she didn't understand what this had to do with it all.

"Diego played Jesus while I played Judas." Victoria looked at him surprised, how very fitting that was. "It was fun to play the bad guy, but being Judas in real life is quite a difference. If I kill Zorro, I'll be the traitor to their hero. And I'll have to face the consequences which means I'll be shunned by the society in Madrid as the man who brought down the legend. There is no glory to be gained in killing Zorro anymore. If I kill him, we'll both lose. I realized that when I read the letter from my friend and every month I spend here chasing Zorro is time lost I'd rather spend in Madrid. The only way I can win here is to return home as the man who finally gave Zorro his freedom and maybe participate a little from his glory. I'm going home to Madrid with the next ship and you won't see me again."

De Soto bowed and turned around, leaving the stunned Victoria standing open mouthed in the parlor unable to do or say anything before he had left.

When she finally came back to her senses, she sat down with the pardon in her shaking hands and tears running down her face. Slowly realizing what it meant for her and Diego she went back to his room to sit down at his bed waiting for him to wake up to their future together that seemed to brighten up with the color returning to his face and every breath he took.


End file.
